prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
What Do You Think Pretty Cure!
What Do You Think Precure! is Cure Kanade's second fan series on this wiki. Its theme is Smartness and School. Story Coming Soon... Characters Cures Akari/Cure Answer- Akari is a smart girl who is shy and bright and loves school. She is the smartest girl in her grade and gets As or A+ all the time. She becomes Machiko's assistant in Episode 12. She has dark red hair that she keeps in a high ponytail and wears glasses. Her name means light or brightness. Her theme colour is pink and her powers are Light and Writing. Her best friend is Emiko. Emiko/Cure Question- Emiko is average in her grades and is a fun girl to hang around. She gets Bs and never gives up when she fails a test, she just happily goes to the remake test and comes back with a smile and a better grade. She has dark blue hair that she keeps down and wears a light blue bow in her hair. Her name means child graced with beauty or smiling child. Her theme colour is blue and her powers are Water and Spelling. Her best friend is Akari. Machiko/Cure Exam- Machiko is the student council president and never fails a test. She becomes Akari's friend easliy and asks her to be her assistant. She is kind to everyone but when someone does something bad she snaps and yells at the person who did something wrong. She is very scary when she is mad and she gets As for everything and is the second smartest girl in the grade. Her name means Knowledgeable Child. She has dark brown hair that comes to her shoulders and her theme colour is yellow and her powers are Lightning and Correction. Her friends are Akari and Emiko and later Izumi. Izumi/Cure School- Izumi is the eldest Cure out of the group at 15 years old and is in her last year of middle school. She is a smart girl and is popular with her looks. Her best friend is Kiyomi who is Emiko's older sister and they both get better grades then Emiko and try to make her study. Izumi became a Pretty Cure before the others and likes to fight alone but joins after a while. She has long dark purple hair and wears glasses and her name means Fountain or Spring. Her theme colour is purple and her powers are Illusions and Studying. Mascots Kira- Akari's transformation partner. She is shy and loves to learn about human culture. She is a pink and white rabbit and ends her sentences with ~kira. Mizu- Emiko's transformation partner. She is outgoing and loves running around and throwing stuff around. She is a blue and white rabbit and ends her sentences with ~mizu. Inazuma- Machiko's transformation partner. She looks after Kira and Mizu from episode 1 and teaches the two girls and Kira and Mizu everything to know about their enemies Orokana. She is a yellow and white rabbit and ends her sentences with ~zuma Kenkyu- Izumi's transformation partner. He is the only boy of the group and tells Izumi everything about the Cures and doesn't want to join the Cures with Izumi. He is a purple and white rabbit and ends his sentences with ~kyu. Orakana Queen Kurai- The queen of Orakana and wants the world to become a stupid one and become the smartest person in the world. Her minions drain people's smartness which goes into a book and when the book is full of intelligent equations Queen Kurai will awaken and take over the world. Bakka- He is close to Queen Kurai and will do anything in his power to awaken her because she is his mother. Trivia Category:Series Category:Fanseries